Siesta
by Midsummer Kiss
Summary: That day Liza decided to take her much needed siesta. That was the day when all the nations had learned to never EVER EVER wake up a napping Philippines or they will suffer from multiple bruises, a black eye or even a broken rib.


**Siesta**

Author's Note: Sooo~~This fic was just rushed and is a crack attempt so it might not be good. I apologize if you guys don't like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Christian Bautista's song "Beautiful Girl" or Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Maria Flordeliza Magallanes Della Castilio otherwise known as the Republic of the Philippines has many favourite pastimes one of them is taking her daily afternoon <em>siesta<em> which is her afternoon nap. It had been introduced by her father, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo , who was the embodiment of Spain. Maria Flordeliza cherished her afternoon naps like how a child cherishes their favourite toy and she would get violent if anyone tries to wake her up without having a good reason. Unfortunately for Liza, she _**had**_ to attend the World Conference Meeting which is being held in Alfred's home. The small nation had had many things to do and she was already tired as it is so she decided to take her _siesta _during the meeting…not that _anyone_ would notice her sleeping…

She was in the middle of dreaming about a guy who was, in her opinion a very _very_ _**very**_ cute and a "Romantic Balladeer", serenading her with a love song on her porch. It was a chilly night and the moon was bright but yet he was there singing for her and strumming a guitar. The said man had a lightly tanned complexion, bright brown eyes like her own, and a captivating smile directed towards her. He had a dark brown shirt on even if the night was chilly and carried a guitar to serenade her.

_**Beautiful Girl**__** wherever you are**_

_**I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door**_

_**I knew that I'd love again after a long long while**_

_**I'd love again.**_

_**You said hello and my turn to go**_

___**But something in your eyes left my heart beating so**_

_**I just knew that I'd love again after a long long while**_

_**I'd love again**_

_**It was destiny's game**_

___**will love finally came on**_

_**I rushed in line only to find**_

_**That you were gone.**_

"Mhhhh…. Mhh" The small country murmured and smiled in her sleep. Everyone ignored the small country but the next words that came out of Liza's mouth made many heads turn, raised eyebrows, and left a certain American's heart broken. "I love you too, sweetie~"

Liza was still in dreamland and happily listening to her balladeer when someone hissed in her ear telling her to wake up. Liza scowled and buried her head under her arms hoping to block the annoying voice and continue her lovely dream.

"Go away, Taiwan!" She groaned and made a shooing motion.

_**Where ever you are I fear that I might**_

_**Have lost you forever like a song in the night**_

_**Now that I've loved again after a long long while**_

_**I've loved again.**_

The man smiled at her and she internally squealed at the utter sweetness of it all. Others may not know it but the truth is Liza _**was **_the kind woman who dreamed of being serenaded and being swept of her feet by the person she loves the most. Yes, she admits that she is a _**ROMANTIC**_ at heart and she has a weakness for it…Blame it on the soap operas and movies she watches back home.

_**It was destiny's game**_

_**will love finally came on**__**  
><strong>___

_**I rushed in line only to find**__**  
><strong>___

_**That you were gone~~**_

Maria Flordeliza would have swooned and gone to heaven at the sweetness of the lyrics and the tenderness of the voice but _**someone **_decided to slam their hands on her table causing her table to vibrate and cut her sweet _**sweet **_dream short. She immediately sat up straight but sadly she was still half asleep. She eyed the blurry figure in front of her, he had blond hair, striking blue eyes, dressed in brown bomber jacket and was carrying a half-eaten hamburger…

Liza reached out to pull the man's collar even in her half-asleep state and tugged him down to glare at him. "**You. Woke. Me. UP**." She spoke each word with a deadly hiss. " _Papatayin kita_…" She spoke in her language and she had the pleasure of seeing the man's blue eyes widening at her threat. She readied to beat up the guy who woke her up from her wonderful dream.

"Liza! BABE! It's me! Alf-!…" The poor American received two right and 3 left hooks and then an uppercut(*). Alfred was thrown back and had had hit his head on the desk with caused him to be knocked out cold on the floor. The other nations looked at the small nation who just thrashed the superpower with shock.

"BLOODY HELL! What was that?" Arthur shouted and glanced at Liza.

Taiwan and South Korea had moved away from Philippines' side for safety's sake and were hiding behind China. Feliciano was also hiding behind Ludwig who was still flabbergasted, Spain was smirking and Romano for once was speechless. Ivan was fascinated at the sudden turn of events and was holding on to his steel pipe. Philippines returned to her seat and buried her head under her arms again. Within a minute the petite nation had fallen asleep once again.

"Aww…It's finished, Da~?" The Russian pouted. "I wanted to beat him up too…"

"Mi Hjia's skills are impressive as always…" Spain smiled. "I'm not surprised that she has won a number of boxing matches." He went over the American and poked him with a pen and realized Alfred was still breathing. "Damn it! The _estupido_'s still alive…"

England glared at the Spaniard and made his way towards Alfred. Arthur saw that his old colony had a black eye, patches of his skin were already turning a bit purple and Alfred was groaning about a broken rib. Arthur shuddered and everyone glanced back at the sleeping nation who was smiling angelically. That day is when all the nations had learned to never _EVER __**EVER **_wake up a napping Philippines or they will suffer from multiple bruises, a black eye or even a broken rib.

* * *

><p>Siesta ~ an afternoon nap<p>

"Papatayin Kita." ~ "I am going to kill you"

(*) Philippines has great boxing skills because of Manny "Pacman" Pacquiao, a professional Filipino boxer, who has won (approx.) 52 fights out of 57.

Estupido ~ Idiot

**As I said. A LAME ATTEMPT. Again, I apologize...**


End file.
